Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Danke!!! Danke für die 2 Order 66 Kekse hier sind welche für dich. Dankeschön Hi Liz, momentan ist unser Chat am A.... aber wir haben einen Ausweich-Chat HIER. Danke --'Obi-Wan'[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 13:41, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Shae Vizla 2.0 Darf ich es wagen, dir ein paar Tipps zu geben? Wenn dem nicht so sein sollte, dann lies nicht weiter. Aber ich meine es nur nett, und Shae Vizla ist ja nur der erste in einer lange Reihe von Artikeln, die du hier schreiben wirst ;-) # Schreibe diesen Artikel durchgängig in der Vergangenheit. Das Mädel ist, vom Erzählstandpunkt aus gesehen, schon lange tot. # Du brauchst einen Begriff nur einmal zu verlinken. Das macht man am besten an der Stelle, wo er zum ersten Mal genannt wird. # Wenn du den Begriff „Kopfgeldjägerin“ verlinkst, dann führt der Link auf eine Weiterleitung. Mich persönlich stört das nicht, aber es ist schöner, wenn der Link direkt zur Seite führt. Dazu schreibst du Kopfgeldjägerin. # Den Begriff Republik verlinkst du am besten so: Republik # Quellen: *''The Old Republic – Betrogen (Trailer)'' *''The Old Republic – Hoffnung (Trailer)'' *Offizielle Webseite des Spiels Ich hoffe, dass dir das etwas hilft. Im Übrigen wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß beim Editieren. --Don Diego 15:07, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Shae Vizla 3.0 Einen Keks gibt es dafür, dass du den Artikel erstellt hast, den zweiten bekommst du, damit du bald wieder einen so schönen schreibst, und den dritten gibt es dafür, dass du schon zwei bekommen hast. Weiter so. --Don Diego 19:45, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) DER Artikel ist von .net! Elias341Ele 11:20, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das sagt der richtige, HAST DU DIE ÜBERHAUPT MAL VERGLICHEN ??? Wenn ja müsste dir aufgefallen sein das sie nicht gleich sind ausser vom inhalt her weil es die GLEICHEN Personen sind und zu den Bildern, es gibt KEINE ANDEREN BILDER !!! Und wehe du behauptest es nochmal ... "Liz" LA-775 11:23, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) gerne! Elias341Rutsch-Master 11:54, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mal etwas anderes .. Lust auf Arbeit? Hallöle. Wenn du Zeit und Lust haben solltest, dich schriftstellerisch zu betätigen, dann könnte ich dir ein paar schöne Arbeit übertragen. Da gibt es beispielsweise einen kümmerlichen Mini-Artikel, den du zu einem „richtigen“ Artikel machen könntest. Die erforderlichen Quellen kann ich dir geben. Wenn du hingegen eigene Artikel erstellen willst, dann hätte ich da auch ein paar hundert für dich ... du brauchst es nur zu sagen. Gruß Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:01, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry wegen vorhin. Das war von mir ganz ungeschickt formuliert und ist wohl falsch rübergekommen. Ich war etwas in Eile, weil ich heute Nachmittag noch arbeiten muss. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 11:12, 16. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Signatur Hi Liz, da mir ein wenig Langweilig war und ich deine Signatur ist noch nicht sooo schön ;) Daher habe ich etwas gebastet und was gemacht: Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 Wenn du dise Signatur haben möchtest, dann kopiere diesen Code und füge ihn in den Einstellungen ein. Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 Gruß --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 15:21, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke...Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:45, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Danke für das Angebot Für das Angebot und den Ratschlag möchte ich dir danken. - Ich bin neu hier und kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Jedenfalls - danke! Bail Organa BO 15:23, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Na dann, worauf wart ich dann noch ;) ... Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:45, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für die Verbesserung des Artikels "Machtangriffe"! Jetzt stehen da wenigstens gescheite Quellenangaban! Bail Organa BO 15:45, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, die fleißige Liz hat schon einiges geradegebogen, aber in der jetzigen Form ist der Artikel leider noch immer nicht besonders schön. Daran müsste noch einiges gemacht werden, Bail. Sieh dir doch mal andere Artikel an und orientiere dich soweit möglich daran. Und denkt bitte daran, neue Diskussionsbeiträge einzurücken; dadurch wird das ganze übersichtlicher. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:36, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::hehe, Danke. Ich (Ein Teil des Imperiums) fühlt sich geehrt. Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:46, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) was war denn das grad o_O ich komm gleich wieder in den chat..gruß jessy Jessy 10:47, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Liz, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir HELFEN könntest mit dem Chat, ich komme damit nicht klar und nicht böse sein das ich nichts gemacht habe bei Jedipedia, ich hatte zu viel zu tuhen, und sage mir mal bitte wann du beim Chat da bist ^^ -Greenhorn 15:12, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) achja und auf welchen Channel seit ihr, steht da ^^ :Unser Channel heißt #jedipedia --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 16:19, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :OK danke werde mal gleich gucken ^^ -Greenhorn 16:32, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hier: IRC-Channel...In den Chat....puhhh...also ich komme manchmal später und manchmal etwas früher...Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 16:48, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) GTs ehhh...Danke...Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:59, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung über eine Veränderung der Vorschläge Hi, Liz. Wirf doch bitte einmal einen Blick auf diese Seite. An dieser Stelle kannst du, wenn du es denn möchtest, deine Stimme dazu abgeben. Es wäre schön, wenn sich mehr aktive Benutzer daran beteiligten. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch eine schöne Woche und verbleibe einstweilen mit herzlichen Grüßen dein ergebener Don Diego@DoDo Blog 08:11, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, ich habe es mir angeschaut und auch überlegt...Aber eingefallen ist mir dazu leider nichts.Tut mir Leid falls ich euch nicht weiter helfen konnte, trotzdem Danke...mit freundlichen Grüssen Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:11, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Du brauchst doch nur deine Stimme auf dieser Seite abzugeben: Vorschläge/Abstimmung. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:58, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Achso. Naja ich habe ja jetzt meine Stimme abgegeben. Danke. Freundliche Grüsse Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:09, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Klasse, Liz. Ich wusste doch, dass auf dich wie immer Verlass ist. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 21:09, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Chatanfrage bisse gerade on? Ritze 13:12, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC)ritze Diskussionsseiten... ...dürfen laut den Richtlinien nicht gelöscht werden. Was du hier gemacht hast. Ich bitte das zu unterlassen. Gruß Obi-WanGT 17:53, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das wusste ich nicht...Okaj, danke und ich unterlasse es in Zukunft. Mit freundlichen Grüssen Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:18, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) jo liz, its paaaaddyyyytiiiimmmmeeeee. gruß jessy Jessy 07:29, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Chat am Freitag Hi Liz, ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gut geht. Und ebenso hoffe ich, dass du am Freitagabend im Chat vorbeischaust. Es ist schon viel zu lange her ... --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 20:11, 20. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bloss keine Pannik, ich bin ja schon da ! --- Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 18:27, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo "Liz" LA-775! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Obi-WanGT link=Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT 17:46, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Das war jetzt aber wirklich unnötig ... zwischen einigen dieser Bearbeitungen lagen mehrere Minuten, und einmal war es fast eine Stunde. Außerdem waren es nicht gleich Dutzende von Bearbeitungen innerhalb weniger Minuten. Da muss man nicht gleich mit dieser Vorlage um sich werfen. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 18:12, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Und ich benutze diese Vorschau immer, aber eben bei dem Artikel ist mir noch etwas eingefallen und das wollte ich hinzufügen...trotzdem danke...mit freundliche Grüssen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:24, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Mir zumindest ist klar, dass du die Vorschau benutzt. Und es ist fast jedem schon einmal passiert, dass ihm nach dem Speichern noch etwas aufgefallen ist; deswegen brauchst du dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Das Einfügen der Vorschau-Vorlage war, wie schon gesagt, völlig überflüssig. Mach so gut weiter wie bisher, und alles ist gut. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:16, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bilder von Luca Hi Liz. Dieses Bild, das gelöscht worden war, habe ich wiederhergestellt. Darüber hinaus habe ich das Bild Luca_1.jpg hochgeladen. Du kannst dir dann aussuchen, welches davon du in deinen Artikel einfügen möchtest. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 10:16, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, danke, danke. Ich wusste doch, auf dich ist verlass und ich schau erstmal zur Zeit habe ich nämlich nicht viel Zeit. Mit freundlichen Grüssen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:45, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Immer wieder gern, Liz, immer wieder gern ... ich war auch einmal so frei und habe ein Bildchen in Marny eingefügt. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit, es eilt nicht. Ich freue mich jedenfalls schon auf das Ergebnis Datei:Good work.gif --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 12:00, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Das freut mich sehr, danke. Und ich glaube das ich den Artikel erst weiter schreiben kann, wenn dieser Stress vorbei ist. Nochmal danke und ich hoffe wir sehen uns irgendwann. Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:46, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Annamar Hi Liz. Was hieltest du davon, einen Artikel über Annamar zu erstellen? Einen groben Entwurf habe ich schon, aber da fehlt noch einiges, und du besitzt nicht nur die Quellen, sondern kannst auch schöne Artikel schreiben. Darum finde ich, dass der auf dein Konto gehen sollte. Meine Notizen kannst du natürlich gern benutzen (dafür sind sie ja da). Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, müsste der Artikel in relativ kurzer Zeit fertigzustellen sein. Wenn du freilich keine Zeit oder Lust dazu hast, dann ist das auch in Ordnung. Es ist nur so eine Idee ... Ich fände es aber gut Datei:;-).gif Bis hoffentlich bald --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:16, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Da kann man ja nicht nein sagen...Wenn du sogar einen Entwurf hast ist das ja perfekt und mir wäre es eine Ehre mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten...Dann mach' ich mich mal an die Arbeit. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:54, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Prima. Dann trage ich mich auch einmal bei dem UC ein, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, und dann basteln wir den Artikel zusammen. Und die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:54, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Anzahlung ... als bescheidene Anzahlung auf eine Gehaltserhöhung war das schon lange fällig. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 15:01, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich danke dir vielmals und ist doch kein Problem ;) ...Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 15:04, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Beförderung zum Jedi-Ritter Hallo Liz, aufgrund deiner vorbildlichen Mitarbeit undsoweiterundsofort, ernennen Dodo und ich dich zum Jedi-Ritter. Mit den Rollback-Rechten kannst du viel schneller SPAM zurücksetzen und bald auch Verschieben sowie andere Features benutzen. hast du nicht lieb gefragt, aber es umso mehr verdient. Daran besteht kein Zweifel Beste Grüße, Heimat Eins 16:05, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich möchte es nicht versäumen, dir zu gratulieren. Das ist wohl die erste Zwangsbeförderung in der Geschichte der Jedipedia Datei:;-).gif ... aber du hast sie dir redlich verdient. --DoDo 15:53, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Es gibt wohl kein zurück mehr... Naja, trotzdem danke. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 17:08, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Noch etwas ... Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank...Mit freundlichen Grüßen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 17:10, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Für dich ;-) Heute ist zwar erst der Erste Advent, aber hier ist schon ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich. Viele Grüße --Aeneas 16:47, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Weihnachten im November, so etwas habe ich noch nie miterlebt...Ich bedanke mich für das Geschenk... Mit freundlichen Grüßen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 17:16, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Um die Zeit noch ein wenig zu verkürzen, habe ich noch einen Artikel erstellt ... --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:01, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::... und noch einer: Pursuit-Klasse-Kreuzer. Jetzt sage aber nicht, dass ich mir keine Mühe gäbe ... Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:34, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich würde nie behaupten, das du dir keine Mühe gibst...Und noch mal danke, ich weiss gar nicht mehr wie oft ich mich dieses Jahr bei dir bedankt habe...Auf jeden Fall ist es eine sechsstellige Zahl! Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:08, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::Nichts zu danken, Liz. Immer wieder gern ... Und was tut man nicht alles, um die Zeit ein wenig zu verkürzen ... --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 14:36, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wie versprochen, verzeichnen wir heute einen weiteren imperialen Artikel: Azgoghk. Das ist übrigens Nummer 22900 Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:21, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nicht schon wieder...Jetzt muss ich mich wohl schon wieder bedanken: Danke für den schönen Artikel...ächz...Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 09:47, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung Ich will mich bloß entschuldigen wegen gestern im Chat . frieden ? LadyVader2001 12:01, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist schon in Ordnung und so schlimm war es auch nicht ...Und Frieden schliesse ich auch gerne mit dir. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 15:33, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Super ! ;) LadyVader2001 12:22, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) PS: Wie machst du das Imperiumszeichen da ? Und das Fettgedruckte ? ::Das hat sich ja dann erledigt ! Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:48, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Heute ist der 6. Dezember ... Hier hast du eine Kleinigkeit zum Nikolaus: Trommer Datei:;-).gif Viele Grüße --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 13:57, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ich wusste gar nicht das der Nikolaus so gute Artikel schreiben kann, da muss ich mich noch bei ihm bedanken, hehe...Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:55, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Darüber wird er sich zweifelsohne freuen ... --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:16, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias War doch kein Problem und die Aufnahme hast du dir verdient :) ... Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:25, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Freitag ... Nur so nebenbei: Verschwörung auf dem Tarkin – Byrga – Mosh Barris ... In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag 18px Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:34, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Okay... Tja, danke für die imperialen Artikel... Und wir werden sehen... Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:28, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Auf ein Neues ... Bartam ... 102 − 1 = 101 --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:19, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Was hältst du hiervon: Kadir ... 101 − 1 = 100 Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 01:09, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Da haben wir noch einen: Cecius ... 100 − 1 = 99 --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 03:33, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::... und noch ein Artikelchen: Gann (Großmoff) ... 99 − 1 = 98 --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 04:23, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::... und noch eines: Ril Garn ... 98 − 1 = 97 --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 04:57, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich sage lieber gar nichts mehr... Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:47, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) 5 Artikel So ... da hätten wir also Tyrix, Gaege Xarran, Crin Harson, Haveland, Larr Haverel, Hayvlin und Ferdas ... --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:58, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Fünf waren vereinbart, und mit Jeffers, Heget und Shep Jion macht das, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, zehn. Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:16, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Literaturportal Hi. Ich habe den Schutz für die Literatur-Seite erst einmal aufgehoben, damit die Seite bearbeitet werden kann. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 15:23, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Liz, ich habe die Portalseite erst einmal wieder hergestellt. Da gab es einen Fehler in einer der eingebundenen Vorlagen. Wenn du oder jemand anderes den Literaturtipp und die Neuerscheinungen aktualisieren willst, dann musst du die entsprechenden Vorlagen bearbeiten, die auf der Portalseite eingebunden sind: Vorlage:Literaturtipp und Vorlage:Neuerscheinungen. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 15:34, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ! Liebe Liz, Ich wünsch dir einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr namens 2012 ! Ich wünsche dir auch noche eine riesen Portion Glück und Gesundheit für das neue Jahr . Ich bedanke mich auch nochmal für deine SUPER-supremo (gunganisch ;) ) Mitarbeit in der Jedipedia . Ich hoffe das du uns auch noch nächstes Jahr als SUPER-supremo Sekretärin DoDos und als Killerin ( XD ) erhalten bleibst . Mit lieben Grüßen LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 10:59, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) . Hehe, ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und noch viel Glück und Gesundheit für die Zukunft... Deine Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 11:34, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) . Danke Liz . VADER VADY RULES LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 14:08, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ;) Annamar Hey. Ich war einmal so frei, den Artikel Annamar um die Informationen aus dem dritten Teil von Darth Vaders Wille, den ich mir auf Empfehlung einer gewissen Benutzerin besorgt habe, zu ergänzen. Meinethalben kann der Artikel so erst einmal stehen bleiben, aber vielleicht möchtest du ja noch etwas einbauen. Den Abschnitt über die Geschichte könnte man etwas detaillierter gestalten, aber das wäre meines Erachtens in dem Artikel über Luca sinnvoller. Wenn du Lust hast, können wir uns auch einmal an einen Artikel über das Wolfgeschwader machen ... Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:21, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) PS Ich war auch nicht völlig untätig: Atali, Ardan, Demmings --P. :Okay, mal sehen... Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 13:27, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe an dieser Stelle einen kleinen Entwurf. Den kannst du ja vielleicht benutzen, wenn du möchtest. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:42, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) eine Bitte .... Liz, Ich möchte dich fragen ob ich deine Assistentin bei deinem Sekräterinjob sein kann ( ;) ). Du weißt bei wem ich den meine ... .Ich hab mit DoDo auch darüber geredet und .... ich bin KOSTNELOS. Mir ist nämlich oft langweilig.Bitte!Ich würde dich auch Sir oder so nennen. Mfg LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 09:31, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Das hätten wir dann geklärt... Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 08:13, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Jo .... kommst du heute in den IRC? MfG LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 09:48, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das sollte auch anerkannt werden Das hat es vermutlich noch nicht gegeben, aber das hätte auch keiner außer dir fertiggebracht, und diese Leistung sollte ruhig einmal gewürdigt werden, denn dir ist es zu verdanken, dass die Jedipedia in vergleichsweise kurzer Zeit fünf Dutzend neue Artikel bekommen hat. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:14, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke!... Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:53, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Chat Liz nochma chat irgendwann???? Master Ritze (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Master Ritze (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:20, 17. Jan. 2012 ) Happy Birthday! Hallo Liz, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsche dir in deinem neuen Lebensjahr weiterhin noch viel Glück und Gesundheit. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von LadyVader2001 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:41, 22. Jan. 2012) Hier noch ein Geschenk: Hi Liz alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag laß es heute krachen Gehasselhofft 12:51, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : :Happy Birthday! 'Kerem 1234 13:56, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC)' Hi Liz, Datei:Tie2.jpg im Chat habe ich dich nicht angetroffen, darum will ich dir an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Ich wünsche dir alles erdenkliche Gute, Glück, Gesundheit und alles, was du dir selbst wünschst. Datei:DstarI.jpg Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:56, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke^^... 'Liz-Tarkin' 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 12:43, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tschuldigung Das mit der Kündigung zu GTA- Freundin war nicht so gemeint. Ich wusste nicht das du so reagierst. Kasia 14:46, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Schon okay :) -- 'Liz-Tarkin' 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 17:05, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nur so nebenbei ... Datei:Imp.jpg Ein paar Imp-Artikel für deine Sammlung: Datei:Stardestroyer.jpg Das macht dann 78 oder so (siehe hier) ... und die Arbeiten an Anakin Skywalker schreiten langsam aber stetig voran. Viele Grüße, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:51, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) hallöchen:D Ritze 10:28, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Master Ritze Hey Liz: Ich hab gehört du kommst nicht mehr in den IRC ich weiß es geht mich nix an aber wieso melde dich einfach auf meiner disku (Halle 19:05, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC)). Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo "Liz" LA-775, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter ''Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:20, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jap - Liz 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:07, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:58, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die Bestellung Danke & Gerne gemacht ^^ Liz 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 19:00, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Auszeichnung Jaaa das kann halt nur Ich allein :D Liz 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 18:41, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Imperiale Kekse Ich habe deine vielen Bearbeitungen gesehen. Freut mich das du wieder mitmachst. =) MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:53, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke schööön. Liz 18:10, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Keks Danke Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mir immer hilfst. Ich weiß nur nicht wie man Kekse gibt, deswegen schenk ich dir ein Herz ♥. Kasia (Diskussion) 19:12, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ♥ Danke euch Beiden *-* ─ Liz 19:37, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Solo^^ Kasia (Diskussion) 19:40, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Keksä Danke ─ Liz 18:39, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Keks Danke ─ Liz 18:48, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Beweis o.O ─ Liz 19:01, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Moorhuhn Artikel Bearbeitungskeks :Bitte schön & Danke schön :) Liz 17:01, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Auch Keks --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:34, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke KEKSE Kekse Danke schön ─ Liz 17:47, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Huhu Hallo, ich kann leider im Moment nicht nachmittags, weil ich erst abends komme. Wegen dieser doofen Geschichte :/ Bis bald Zaibatsu 01:06, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Oki ._. Liz 18:19, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassungerinnerung Hi Liz, ich wollte dich nur wieder aufmerksam darauf machen, dass du in letzter Zeit wieder keine Zusammenfassungen angibst. Bitte ändere das. Ich will dir jetzt nicht noch Mal erklären, wie man das macht, das hat Hunter schon getan. Datei:;-).gif--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:27, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich mach das bloß nicht, weil ich oben "kleine Änderung" immer ankreuze und das sollte eig angezeigt werden, darum dacht ich halt muss ich nichts mehr genau hinschreiben... Liz 18:26, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Die "Kleine Änderung" wird nur in "Alle Aktivitäten" und der Versionsgeschichte angezeigt, nicht jedoch in den "Letzten Aktivitäten", weswegen Skyguy das vermutlich nicht gesehen hat. Die Zusammenfassung selbst sollte eigentlich immer angegeben werden, aber wenn man nur eine winzige Änderung vornimmt – und das an mehreren Artikeln – ist es nicht schlimm, wenn man es mal nicht macht. Solange es nicht immer ist. ;-) Wunderschönen Abend wünsche ich noch. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:32, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kekse Danke schön, aber 2 reichen mir nicht. Auf wiedersehen... Liz 18:28, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kekse 2.0 Nom Nom Nom ♥ Liz 19:03, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Kalter Krieg Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho Fröhliche Weihnachten! Guten Rutsch und fröhliche Weihnachten! Hi Liz! :) Du feierst zwar (wahrscheinlich) kein Weihnachten, trotzdem wünsche ich dir coole Geschenke und dass du ein paar schöne Tage mit deiner Familie verbringst :3. Außerdem wünsche ich dir einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2014 und ein mega-tolles, gesundes und glückliches Jahr 2014! Deine [[User:Mikasa Jäger|'Vady']][[User talk:Mikasa Jäger|'Wo brennts?]] 10:42, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :3 :) Geburtstagskekse Liebe Liz, alles Gute wünsche ich! Ich hoffe ich hab mich richtig erinnert und es ist heute :D Wenn nein, dann freu dich trotzdem über die Kekse! Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:44, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Danke das ist echt nett von Dir ♥ 'Lizzy' 20:33, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute! Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag wünsche ich dir! Viel Glück noch in deinem nächsten Lebensjahr ;). 'Lord Dreist' ''≡Diskussion≡ 15:48, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Danke! :D Lizzy 20:34, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday :Von mir auch alles Gute. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:38, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Du bist mein Stalker? Ähm... Trotzdem Danke, süß von Dir ♥ Lizzy 20:36, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich }}